


You'd Come Over (Right?)

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Maria DeLuca Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, Michael Guerin is a Nice Thing, Post-Season 2, Prophetic Visions, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: When Maria woke, Michael was curled up in a tiny uncomfortable hospital chair in the corner of her room.“I thought we broke up, Guerin,” she said, voice raspy and body feeling like utter shit. She was definitely not thinking about the hospital bills that were coming at the end of this as she reached for the water beside her to try to ease her throat. “You’re not obligated to stay with your ex-girlfriend at the hospital.”“I was hoping since you took the bracelet off you might’ve forgot that happened,” Michael said.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	You'd Come Over (Right?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrmidryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If the World Was Ending You'd Come Over, Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691648) by rosaortecho. 



> From Myrmidryad: evil/awful prompt idea - miluca and The Song.
> 
> There's this amazingly painful gifset going around and it came up at just the right time to HURT US and gave Gin the bright idea to give me this horrible wonderful prompt. 😅 Could have made this fic devastating but I think I delivered the happy ending. These kids make me so sad, y'all.

When Maria woke, Michael was curled up in a tiny uncomfortable hospital chair in the corner of her room. 

“I thought we broke up, Guerin,” she said, voice raspy and body feeling like utter shit. She was definitely not thinking about the hospital bills that were coming at the end of this as she reached for the water beside her to try to ease her throat. “You’re not obligated to stay with your  _ ex _ -girlfriend at the hospital.” 

“I was hoping since you took the bracelet off you might’ve forgot that happened,” Michael said, sounding about as raw as he looked. 

Maria wasn’t sure if he was trying to be mean—if he was, she probably deserved it, whatever, it wasn’t like he could hurt her worse than she already hurt right now—but she gave him the benefit of the doubt. “Ah, the old  _ Notebook  _ maneuver. Bet you’re a hit at all the nursing homes.” 

That  _ was  _ trying to be mean, but she was frustrated, because she could barely lift this pitcher full of water and she was very thirsty. 

Michael moved in, taking the pitcher from her shaking fingers and pouring her a cup of water. 

“Don’t,” she begged, on the verge of tears. “Michael please, I don’t deserve—” 

“ _ This isn’t for you _ ,” Michael said quietly, and held the cup to her lips. 

Maria managed to drink most of the water before she started crying. Michael sat on the bed and held her. 

“Alex wrote a song for me,” Michael said, eventually, when she had quieted to thick sniffles. “He was playing it at Open Mic Night last night at the Pony and...and it, uh…it  _ hurt _ to listen to. I didn’t want to hear it. And I couldn’t go back to my trailer alone. So this, uh. Me being here is purely selfish.” 

His eyes finished what his lips couldn’t,  _ Don’t make me go. _

“You could stand to be a little more selfish,” Maria agreed, wiping her eyes and nose on Michael’s jacket. He smelled like the Wild Pony, and a little bit like rain. Like home. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. “Thanks.” 

“I know we—I know you don’t want us to—” Michael swallowed, obviously with difficulty, “you think I’m—and it’s fine. But the world’s falling apart for both of us, and we don’t have to be dating, whatever, but  _ I still need you _ , DeLuca.” 

Maria nodded, took a careful breath. “Maybe my brain really is deteriorating. Picked a hell of a time to break up with the best boyfriend I ever had.” 

Michael thumbed away a tear from her cheek. He wasn’t wearing the bandana on his hand, anymore. 

“Bar can’t be that low, DeLuca,” he teased, and when his skin brushed hers there was a flash, and she saw a vision of his hand touching a glowing three-ringed symbol, and then another flash and she saw Max with a long beard, but  _ not Max _ because in the next flash it was the end of the world, fire and earthquakes and an actual war of the worlds style alien invasion. Not enough to know what was going on, or when it would happen, but just enough to know that it wasn’t good. 

And she wasn’t  _ scared  _ of what she saw, not exactly, but if her visions told her the world was ending, she wasn’t too proud to think, my God, why  _ not _ ? 

“Is it too late to chalk yesterday up to the fact that they took me off the good meds? And I was maybe being irrational?”

Michael pulled back to look at her, warily. His eyes were puffy from crying, and he looked so vulnerable she’d have taken him back again just to be able to comfort him. But he’d done the push-me-pull-you thing with Alex for so long, and part of Maria wished he’d learn better to protect his heart, for him, but right now she was glad he was easy, or vulnerable, as at the end of his rope as she was. 

“Another trial basis, if you want,” Maria said. “And doesn’t have to be exclusive, if you and Alex—”

Michael’s face darkened dangerously. Wrong thing to say. 

“Exclusive,” she corrected. “Not casual. I want you to meet my mom.” 

Michael worked through it, relaxing by inches, even managing a smile.

“Hang on. Are  _ you  _ asking  _ me  _ out, DeLuca? This feels pretty good. I gotta savor this.” 

He was making an effort to sound light and mocking about it, so she didn’t let on that she saw how desperately grateful he was underneath the facade. As long as he pretended not to see how desperately grateful she was, in turn, it worked out pretty well. 

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, like all was forgiven and they had never been apart. “Between you and me, I thought that breakup was pretty flimsy.” 

“Alright, I ain’t begging, Guerin. What’s it gonna be?” 

“I got one condition,” Michael mused. “And it’s a pretty serious one.” 

Maria drew back a little, her turn to be wary, only realizing she had fallen for it a split-second before he delivered the punchline:

“You are not allowed to make out with  _ any  _ Lindsays...unless I get to watch, of course—” 

Maria grabbed him by his hair and kissed him.


End file.
